zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lisa URAQT
I made an archive of my talk page. Archive Un The only part of the page I am keeping is the QUOTES section, which will stay here, but the rest of the older messages are in the archive. And now my computer's running slow (again) when I'm viewing my talk page, so ladies and gentlemen, that's right, I'm making another archive! I'm friends with pretty much everyone who said anything on my talk page, so if you're gonna sue someone for something they said on my talk page a month ago, then uhh, don't click that link. Yup, I'm making another archive. Same deal, keeping the Quotes section and the most recent section. Taaa daaaaaa. QUOTES So, you probably saw my help wanted thing in my talk bubble. I'd be really happy if a bunch of users submitted their favorite quotes, whether by famous people, comedians, songs, books, Zelda game quotes (of course), or funny things that you've made up yourself. If you want to submit a quote, there are a few rules: *Put who the quote is by next to the quote itself. If you don't know, put -(unknown) by the quote. If the quote is supposed to be me talking, put (credit of ) by the quote. If it's a Zelda quote, put For example: **"Kids today couldn't last a day in our childhood. Hey, you want a snow cone? Go to that freezer, get a fork, and scrape out the ice." -George Lopez **"Omigod! I hate rules!!" - **"Build a bridge and get over it." -(unknown) **"My name is Lisa. Did you know that?" (credit of ) **"Well, whatever." -Tetra, The Wind Waker *Please, nothing racist or politically incorrect. "Politically incorrect" things also include prejudice against people because of their religion, so nothing against Jews because the Holocaust is OVER. *I don't swear, so try to avoid profanity. If you absolutely have to, then try using @ symbols or $ symbols in place of their respective letters, A and S, or any other symbols you can think of. *Randomness and gibberish is allowed. I'm just going to see where people go with this, because if it doesn't work and if I get 15 million people just wailing on their keyboar;adjl;fajlkajtkjalsdfj baneuygbhvnmxv, then this rule will change. *You can submit as many quotes as you want, just don't go CTRL+C a text dump and CTRL+V it onto my page, that'll just crash everyone's computers if it gets that ridiculously long. Not that I'm against Zelda quotes, I mean, definitely not, just make sure you're submitting good ones. Seriously, it might matter to someone actually playing the game that his Helmaroc Plume sells for 800 rupees, but not so much I'm gonna put it into my talk bubble. *No spoilers!! please!! I'm not gonna put spoiler warning templates in my talk bubble, because that would just kind of kill it, y'know? And I don't want to ruin anyone's fun (or mine) playing the games, so just try to avoid the spoilers. *Happy quoting! Mother 3 quotes FTW *I will show a mature and grownup terribleness. And this terribleness... is a very mature and grownup terribleness. -New Fassad *hErE gOeS nO sOmEtHiNg. -mR. sAtUrN *Should the Ultimate Chimera escape from its cage, seal the exits and use full force... to feign ignorance and pretend nothing happened. -Notice Board *There's no fooling my wild nose! -Fierce Pork Trooper Portal-Kombat I think Terminans should be called Terminals. Why? Because it's just so funny that way. "Look at all the Terminals!" "I'm a terminal patient!" aaahh...the possibilities. --DekutullaZM (talk) 13:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) "Shoot them in the head." (Leon S. Kennedy on killing zombies) User:Midna Rocks "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. I need to help you because fair is fair? Try, 'I need you to help me so I won't rip your spine out and beat you with it.' I might respond to that. Maybe. -Max from Maximum Ride: School's Out- Forever. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 20:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) (It's a good series with awesome quotes. I might add more once I find some more really good ones) I think I invented this but some other random person in some other random place probably said this first... "Pi r squared, right? But Pie are round! What is this world coming to... --DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 20:32, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *"RUN ***** RUN!!! HE GON' KEEL YOU!!!"-this line is from the YouTube vid PWNAGE and meta watch Dark Killer.--Shade Link (talk) 19:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) *"MURDERER! YOU GAVE ME A COMPUTER VIRUS!! gph.y.Trojan Y.987g=46.........--Shade Link (talk) 19:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Congrats!!!! and to your page!|time=04:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC)}} Dinosaurs go Rawr (: Bad news lisa if you want to talk to me on the irc anymore you have to come to a diffrent one because i am done being randomly flamed on #wikia-zelda I'm usally on #wikia-kingdomhearts.....so ya, random I know.--griff (talk) 22:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'd be honored if you took my creation: :D —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm testing something. Friend Userbox }} }} lisa may i add ur friend box too? I don't have one for me though.....--griff (talk) 00:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Please help me! How do I make a userbox? ~ZeldaQueen12 Wanna Join? RE:Death the Kid You like animes Lisa?!--griff (talk) 08:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I think I love you now o.o--griff (talk) 22:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) p.s:COME ON DAH IRC PLEASE (#FFwiki) ok I'm on now until...well 5 hours from now .-.--griff (talk) 22:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC)